yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Conversa no quadro:Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG: Jogo e Jogabilidade/@comment-26259968-20160606134802
Fala galera! Hoje eu trago para vocês mais uma tradução de um artigo do site The Organization. O assunto será a Etapa de Dano, e este artigo serve como um complemento ao conteúdo visto no último artigo da série Desmistificando Regras. Se você não viu esse artigo, você vê-lo em: Desmistificando Regras, Parte 8: A Fase de Batalha. 'Essa Etapa de Dano Maluca!' É hora do FAQ, e é um dos meus favoritos, a Etapa de Dano! Especificamente, o que pode e não pode ser ativado durante a Etapa de Dano. Vamos começar. Aqui estão as coisas que você pode ativar: (1) Cards de Armadilha de Resposta (2) Cards de Magia e Armadilha e Efeitos, e Monstros de Efeito que alteram diretamente o ATK/DEF de um ou mais monstros. - Observe o uso de "diretamente". Você não pode realizar uma ação opcional que iria modificar ATK/DEF indiretamente, como ativar "Mystical Space Typhoon" escolhendo "Necrovalley", ou ativar "Reverse Trap". - Mesmo se o modificador de ATK/DEF especificar Etapa de Dano no texto, como "Honest" e "Attack of the Cornered Rat", ele só pode ser ativado até e incluindo 'antes do cálculo de dano'. Efeitos que podem ativar durante o cálculo de dano irão usar esse texto. - Exceções: Se o disparo de um efeito modificador de ATK/DEF opcional for um monstro ser Invocado no lado do campo do oponente, como com "Armor Ninjitsu Art of Rust Mist" ou "Evil Blast", o efeito não pode ser ativado durante a Etapa de Dano. Além disso, "Scrap Sheen", "Zero Force" e "Curse of Anubis" não podem ser ativados na Etapa de Dano, assim como cards como "Half or Nothing", que podem não alterar o ATK/DEF no momento da resolução. (3) Efeitos de Monstro com Velocidade de Magia 2 (Efeitos Rápidos) que negam a ativação de alguma coisa. (4) Qualquer efeito que menciona especificamente um tempo de ativação durante a Etapa de Dano. - Você verá frases como "Durante o cálculo de dano", "No começo da Etapa de Dano", "Depois do cálculo de dano", etc. (5) A maioria dos Efeitos de Gatilho e efeitos disparados de Cards de Magia: - Geralmente, coisas desta natureza são seguras para ativar durante a Etapa de Dano se elas não disserem especificamente que você não pode. - Se o disparo do efeito for um monstro ser Invocado pelo oponente ou Invocado no lado do campo do oponente, como "Catoblepas and the Witch of Fate" ou "Naturia Horneedle", o efeito não pode ser ativado na Etapa de Dano à menos que esteja especificado. - Um Efeito de Gatilho opcional de um monstro para Invocar a si mesmo por Invocação-Especial da mão não pode ser ativado na Etapa de Dano à menos que esteja especificado. Isto inclui um monstro como "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" cujo efeito tem o potencial para Invocar a si mesmo da mão ou de outro local, mesmo se "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" não estiver realmente na mão. - Para esta categoria, ainda é uma boa ideia olhar tudo na base do caso a caso. (6) Cards que não tem nenhuma indicação clara que eles podem ser ativados durante a Etapa de Dano MAS tem regras dizendo que é permitido a eles fazer isso. - "Attack and Receive", "Chthonian Blast", "Desrook Archfiend", "Null and Void" e "Numinous Healer". (7) Efeitos obrigatórios. Artigo em inglês: That Wacky Damage Step!. Abraço e até a próxima!!! o/ Guto Seiya (discussão) 13h48min de 6 de Junho de 2016 (UTC)